1. Field
This invention generally relates to computerized testing using a networked platform, such as the Internet, and it more specifically relates to event driven/service oriented online testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Computerized testing has advantages over written testing such as efficiency and reduction in paperwork. However, computerized testing systems can be improved to provide a substantially better testing environment for the student with greater control and interactivity by those administering tests.
A need exists for improved computerized testing and testing administration methods and systems.